Death Eater vs St Trinian
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: He never believed that the school would be a threat to his newly found power, that was before he picked up the book on Albus Dumbledore.
1. The Book

**_Minor Deathly Hallows spoilers in the first paragraph just to warn you._**

**_

* * *

_**

Voldemort had everything he could desire. The Ministry of Magic was under his command, Albus Dumbledore was rotting away in his tomb, Hogwarts was his and the elder wand was in his hands. Yes, he had everything. The Dark Lord ruled the country, the land was all his. Every plant, twig, stone and living mammal in Lord Voldemort's newly founded kingdom was controlled by his followers, Death Eaters. There was one patch of land in England that wasn't controlled by the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, wizards and muggles would have been hiding here if it was safe. That was the only problem, this place wasn't a safe haven.

It was rare for muggles to appear in the Daily Prophet, it was even rarer that they made the front page. There was a muggle school in the English country side that had always made the impossible possible. They had survived so much and lost so little, it was only natural that they frightened the wizard and muggle world. St Trinians School for Young Ladies were always ready to fight for what they believed in even if that meant sacrifices, these muggle students were ready at a moments noticed to give up there lives and save there home. Rita Skeeter had once visited the infamous school, it was an experience that she would never report.

Lord Voldemort was aware that muggles feared the school, he pitied them for it. The Dark Lord knew that a mere muggle school would be no match even for a filthy mudblood. He never believed that the school would be a threat to his newly found power, that was before he picked up the book on Albus Dumbledore. He took a quick glance at the contents page and he saw a name that sounded familiar to him, after a few minutes of rummaging through his memory he remembered. It was that school that the feeble muggles feared, wanting to find out more he flicked through the book until he reached the desired page. It read,

_St Trinians school_

_A muggle boarding school for young ladies aged from eleven to seventeen, this school has an extensive history. The day that will stand out would be the day that Albus Dumbledore walked upon their ground and graced them with his presence. From what sources have revealed, Dumbledore was meeting with Miss Camilla Fritton to discus a plan. What the plan was is unknown but what is known is that Fritton is a skilful witch who had a romantic involvement with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. St Trinians is also home to another powerful witch and Fritton's squib niece, the second witch was expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is believed that said witch caught the eye of Mr Draco Malfoy while she was sat in the Slytherin common room while she still attended Hogwarts._

Voldemort's eyes fell upon the picture at the bottom, he traced a finger over a very familiar toothy grin. It had been years since he saw that woman, years since his blood thirsty heart was almost innocent. The Dark Lord never expected to be crushed by a pure blood who's family were an improved version of the Malfoys. The picture was labelled 'Camilla Fritton, headmistress to St Trinians', next her picture was another. The girl in this picture looked young but her eye's twinkled with wisdom, Voldemort had only seen a twinkle like that once in life. Just by the look of her eyes he saw the immediate threat that this young girl posed, Dumbledore had that same sparkle. Her hair was in a neat black bob and she wore blue and white tie with a green and silver Slytherin scarf. Lord Voldemort re-read the short paragraph and drank every letter of every word, that's when he summoned Draco.

"Do you recognise this girl?" Voldemort said, not wanting to beat around the bush,

"Yes," The youngest Malfoy whispered,

"What is her name?"

"Kelly Jones, she was thought to be the most talented student at Hogwarts when I was in my first year. She was Dumbledore's favourite before Potter,"

"What was she ex-spelled for?"

"I'm sorry my lord but no-one but her and Dumbledore know the true reason." Draco said as he bowed his head in respect, having had enough information Voldemort sent Draco away.

Kelly Jones had left St Trinians almost a year ago yet she still found herself staying there on her holidays from her muggle job. Recently she found herself spending almost all of her time at her old school with her friends that were her family. The previous head girl was still up to date with the wizard world and she knew that Voldemort had gained control over the muggle government, that was why she couldn't return to the job she loved. If Voldemort discovered who she was and what power she held, she knew he would come after her. As crazy as it sounds, Kelly knew that St Trinians was safer then Hogwarts. The muggle school wasn't protected by complex spells and enchantments, it was simply protected by flour and paint bombs.

"Hello girlie," Kelly looked towards the owner of the voice and smiled,

"Yes Miss?" she asked politely,

"Have you read what Rita Skeeter has wrote about Dumbledore?"

"No Miss, I stopped reading anything written by Skeeter when she made up rumours about Granger and Potter during the Triwizard Tournament, why do you ask?"

"Because we are mentioned my dear and I think if a certain idiotic man reads it we may have to prepare for a fight,"

"What lies has that weasel written?"

"She writes that you were ex-spelled from Hogwarts and 'caught the eye of Mr Draco Malfoy',"

"Draco Malfoy? That mini Snape but with the Malfoy hair and snottiness?" Miss Fritton nodded, "I suppose we're getting ready to fight a bunch of Death Eaters?"

"Remember to find your wand." Miss Fritton smiled before she left Kelly alone in her room. Rolling her eye's at the old woman, Kelly crawled under her bed and pulled out a box. 'Beware' the label on the box read, the girl took a deep breath before attempting to pull the lid of the box off. She tried with all her strength to pry the lid off but it wouldn't bug, that's when she remembered the permanent sticking charm she placed on it to stop prying eyes.

"Specialis revelio(1)," Kelly muttered, hoping that she could still do magic without her wand, to her relief the box opened and revealed it's content. Books, sweets, moving photos and other objects littered the little box that had an extension spell placed upon it, resting on top of the objects was Kelly's wand.

* * *

(1) Specialis revelio- Causes an object to show it's hidden secrets or magical properties_ (wikipedia)_

**_Supposed to be a one shot as per normal it didn't end up that way and I've kinda sorta lost insperation for all my other storys and I've been itching to write a Harry Potter crossover so ba-BAM_**

**_*pulls out wand* umm, review or I'll... do... something with the stick... like turn you into a toad!_**


	2. Memories

Kelly picked up her wand and brushed the dust off of it. A smile spread across her lips at the memories of her using it, she remembered the type of magic she could do with it and wondered if she could still do it. Kelly gripped her wand and pointed it at her bedsheets,

"Diffindo(1)" She thought as she waved her wand, a small jet of colour shot from her wand and ripped the bedsheets up. Kelly smiled, she could still do magic without speaking, she flicked her wand and her bedsheets repaired themselves. The witch didn't stop there with her magic, she pointed her wand to the door and place a muggle repelling charm on it.

"Kelly?" Annabelle asked as she poked her head around the door, Kelly Jones looked at Annabelle in a state of confusion. She thought that her magic didn't work,

"How did you get in here?" Kelly asked her with her wand still in her hands,

"I opened the door," Annabelle laughed, her face grew serious when she saw what Kelly was holding, "What's that in your hand?"

"A twig, I found it on my floor" The witch lied as she hid her wand from her friends eyes,

"I'm not stupid Kel and I'm also not a muggle,"

"Your a witch?"

"Nope, I'm a squib. If I was a witch I would be at Hogwarts, why haven't you been at Hogwarts?"

"I was expelled for numerous incidents," Kelly smirked at the memories, Professor Snape would still be having horrible flash backs.

The Dark Lord was gathering his most faithful and powerful Death Eaters, he had accessed the Ministry's files on St Trinians. Voldemort wasn't going to be taking any chances on his invasion; he wanted to rule them, dominate them and more importantly crush them. He doubted that a bunch of female muggles would be hard to defeat but he knew of Camilla Fritton, he knew what power she held. As for that Kelly Jones character, he knew that twinkle of wisdom in her eye meant she had power. That witch was a Slytherin, if she was as a powerful witch as he thought her to be, Voldemort would try and recruit her. He sat at the head of the table, Bellatrix Lestrange on his right and Severus Snape on his right. The book where he had seen Camilla's and Kelly's pictures was levitating above the middle of the table, open at the page about St Trinians.

"I want St Trinians school to be destroyed and I want it done on the first attempt. The squib, Camilla and Jones are to be brought to me alive, or I shall use the Cruciatus Curse on all of you," He snarled,

"It shall be done my lord," Bellatrix answered with a slightly bowed head,

"It better be, if you mess this up like you have been doing with Potter you shall feel my anger. Malfoys, Snape, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle and Bellatrix are going. Don't mess this up" He warned one last time before departing, how he wished that he wouldn't have to do the job himself.

* * *

(1) Cuts or rips objects _(Wiki)_

**_Sorry it's so short but it seemed a good place to end it. The next chapter will probably be before Christmas since I'm starting to write now. There's some surprises coming up soon so prepared to be shocked,_**

**_Review before I use the imperius curse on you ;D_**


	3. Organisation

Kelly knew it wouldn't be long until the Death Eaters showed there ugly mugs, she didn't want to take any risks. The army of St Trinians needed constructing and it needed to done fast, organisation was a key point in defeating these idiotic wand wavers. Annabelle and Kelly had managed to get the whole school together however, they had not managed to stop the constant bickering that was now getting louder and louder. Rolling her eyes at the child like comments Kelly put her fingers to her mouth and took a deep a breath, she was about to let out a loud whistle but Annabelle beat her to it yet again.

"We have deadly criminals that could turn up any minute and kill on there way and you lot are bickering?" Annabelle asked with deadly venom in her voice,

"Alrigh', alrigh'. Wot's the plan?" Bianca answered,

"First Years, you're on explosives. Flammables, set up some traps and nets. Geeks, make sure the cameras are working and set up extra ones, you're on surveillance. Posh Totties, you're going to be our distraction. Rude Girls, weapons and plan B of attack. Ecos, sort out plan B of defence. Emos you're on kidnapping duty.

I must warn you though girls, these visitors will be difficult for you to defeat. They are far more powerful then anything we have come across before, even though I cannot tell you what they are or what they do, I can still warn you. Be careful, they are prepared to kill anyone who gets in there way. These people go by the name of Death Eaters, some of them maybe insane and unstable, tread with caution.

Watch out for there weapons, they look like sticks but trust me when I say that they're not. If one of the invades say the words 'Avada Kedavra' you must dodge it, otherwise you will die instantly." Kelly explained,

"Abracadabra? You havin' us on Kel?" Bianca laughed, Kelly rolled her eyes,

"I'm serious, Bianca. If you get hit by it you will die, there is no second chances when it comes to that curse. Also, there is another phrase you should watch out for, if you hear 'Crucio' dodge it. This curse is so painful that if it used repeatedly you will go insane. Me and Miss Fritton have the same weapon as these Death Eaters and we can help protect you but we cannot be there all of the time, we too shall be fighting. If this goes wrong Annabelle will lead you to safety devices which are called a Portkeys, that will transport you to safety. When the Portkeys have been used up and some of you are still here, Annabelle will show you how to use the Floo Network."

After Kelly had finished explaining the girls got to work, not all of them realised the seriousness of the situation. Those who thought it was joke still did as they were ordered in the fear that Kelly and Annabelle would do something to them. Kelly and Miss Fritton placed Anti-Apparition jinxes around the perimeter of the school just like the ones at Hogwarts. Other defensive charms were placed on the St Trinians grounds but the two witches knew that it wouldn't keep the Death Eaters away.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor, Voldemort had called another meeting. He had recently had a strange desire to see his old flame, not that he would admit it.

"I shall be coming to St Trinians, that way I can make sure I have that muggle school in my hands." Next to him Bellatrix was smiling wildly, she could prove to the Dark Lord that she had fixed all of her mistakes. "Crabbe and Goyle and no longer going, instead you shall assist Fenrir Greyback with his Snatcher gang. Dolohov, you too shall not be going. Malfoys, Snape and Bellatrix are still attacking the muggle school. I shall be watching you and making sure you don't mess this up." Voldemort commanded, he would make Camilla pay for what she had done and he would get Kelly Jones to join his death Eaters. For once The Dark Lord would get his hands dirty.

* * *

**_I know, I know. "British, another short one?" Once again it seemed a good place to cut it off. Next Chapter has the arrival of the Death Eaters and Voldey and it may have abit of Miss Fritton vs Voldemort and Kelly vs Bellatrix, haven't decided yet. Also it may contain a surprise and a gasp from you and it may be up before the end of the year or before Christmas. If not, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and blah blah blah_**

**_Review, I kinda can't use my wand to make you do it... I was climbing a tree and... kind of... lost it in the branches_**


	4. Arrivals

As soon as the magical defences were finished, Miss Fritton and Kelly heard the alarm. Annabelle was running around the school, alerting her troops about the arrival of the Death Eaters. With hockey sticks in there hands and paint balls in bags on there backs, the muggle St Trinian girls got into the assigned positions. They weren't scared when they found out about the schools debt and they weren't scared when Sir Piers Pomfrey came in through the ceiling, they were fearless. However the headmistress, her niece and the previous head girl were slightly nervous.

The nerves soon transformed into hatred as the Malfoys came into view. They stood in a triangle formation with Lucius stood at the front, Draco and Narcissa stood diagonally from him. All three of them had there wands drawn. Kelly smiled at them, but she knew more were going to arrive. The St Trinian witches looked at each and pulled out there own wands, that's when Kelly broke the deathly silence.

"If it isn't Draco Malfoy and for once in his life he doesn't look confident. Is that because of our last encounter?" Kelly spoke in a voice that didn't sound like her,

"I've become a better wizard since then, I am no longer an inexperienced wizard. Unlike you I have studied the highest, most complicated types of magic."

"_Incarcerous"_ Kelly thought as she waved her wand, Draco Malfoy was surrounded in ropes and tied up before you could say 'Quidditch'. "Same old Draco, always to busy gloating to defend his self,"

"You'll regret that Jones!" Draco yelled. Lucius rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Draco. With a thought and a flick of his wrist, the ropes that bound Draco were slashed.

"Rictusempra!" Draco yelled, Kelly rolled her eyes and lazily waved her wand and threw a shield up. Then she clapped sarcastically,

"Yes Draco that is the most complicated, highest form of magic. I must have learnt that in my first year at Hogwarts," before Kelly could send a hex at Draco, a green light shot towards her. Kelly saw it out of the corner of eye and dodged it, it narrowly missed her.

That's when an evil laugh rang through the air, it made the St Trinians skin crawl. Miss Fritton recognised it immediately and stood ready to fight her. A woman emerged from behind a tree, still laughing. Her black hair whipped around her face as a strong wind blew threw the grounds, Kelly raised her eyebrow at the mentally unstable witch that stood out in the open.

"Enjoying the fresh air, Bellatrix?"

"How dare you address me you filthy little brat!"

"I thought that you thought that it was muggles who were filthy? I am clearly a witch," Kelly reasoned,

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled, Kelly's wand shot out of her hand. Rolling her eye's at the interruption Kelly looked at Draco and summoned it back.

"Can you not interrupt you little twerp?" Then Kelly was hit directly with a Cruciatus Curse. The black haired girl fell to the floor and bit her lip as the spell caused her almost unbearable pain. She felt her body twitch in pain, it felt as though flames were licking her bones and like knives were piercing her skin. But, the St Trinian didn't scream, she waited for it to be over and planned her revenge.

"Why won't you scream?" Bellatrix roared in anger, "Crucio, Crucio, Crucio!"

Kelly felt her self drifting into unconsciousness, she felt numb and helpless. The pain of the knives became nothing but a pinch while the fire felt like it had been cooled. She didn't know if she was screaming or not, the girl didn't even know if she was still alive, but the conscious people around saw her body twitch. They saw her eyes clamp shut as she took the pain, the students stood in a state of shock. Then a broken voice let out a small whimper, not many people heard it but some did. Those who had heard snapped out of there shocked state, among them were Tania and Tara. The two first year twins reached for there paint bombs and launched them at a now frustrated Bellatrix Lestrange.

Paint splatted on her black wizard robes, it seemed to momentarily distract her. The witch turned around to face her attackers, she pointed her wand at the two young girls. She opened her mouth, as she was about to scream a spell a paint bomb hit her square in the face. Bellatrix coughed and spluttered as yellow paint leaked into her mouth, then she began choking. That's when Snape appeared with his wand drawn and ready for a fight. He rolled his eyes at Bellatrix as she continued to choke, taking pity on her he pointed his wand at her and cleared her airway. Then his eye's turned on the spot where Kelly was laying, at the sight of his previous student he remembered who she was.

To the twins relief Kelly weakly sat up and leaned on her elbows, her vision was blurred and her feet unstable. She waited for the stars that were floating before her eyes to disappear and for her limbs to recover. The girl shook her head and looked at the spot where Miss Fritton had been standing, her old headmistress had disappeared. Then she looked to Bellatrix who was currently arguing with a smirking Snape, that's when Kelly Jones laughed. Bellatrix's black clothes had now become multicoloured.

"Trying out a new look?" Kelly joked, "I'm sorry to say that black, emo look suits you better, it goes with your black heart!"

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed. Once again Kelly felt the flames and the knives but it didn't feel as bad as the last time,

"That all you got? Thought you would have more then that, maybe I get my skills from Dad," Kelly coughed out, Bellatrix froze. "Did I touch a nerve?" Kelly smirked, she had Bellatrix right where she wanted her.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix growled,

"Kelly Lestrange." Snape answered with a whisper.

* * *

**_There's the gasp moment and your rainbow Bellatrix. Next chapter may have some old faces in it and let me tell ya they aren't happy with Bellatrix._**

**_Guess one of the following and you gets a sneak peak: Where Miss Fritton went, who might show up or what Kelly's wand is._**

**_You review while I find my wand, I have alot of twigs to test!_**


	5. The Inner Bellatrix

**_This one get's dedicated to CravenHellsing for reviewing every chapter but one._**

* * *

Kelly flipped her self onto her front, she then pulled herself up onto her knees. The young adult then coughed again only this time blood came out. Slowly and carefully she rose and stood on her unsteady feet with her head held high and shoulders pushed back,

"Accio wand," She muttered, Kelly didn't have the energy or concentration to do it non-verbally. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she spoke again. "You always were caring," She said as sarcasm filled every word,

"Bellatrix she's clearly lying, you don't have a daughter," Narcissa said as she carefully walked to her sister,

"Did Mummy Bella not tell Auntie Cissy about her daughter?" Kelly mocked, "I would feel sorry for you but I'm afraid I can't."

"You are no daughter of mine, not since you betrayed the family. You are filthy, just like Andromeda."

"At least I am loved back, I'm afraid Riddle isn't capable with loving something other then power. You shall never be loved!" Kelly yelled,

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, the old head girl was still weak from the previous hits. The jet of red struck a smiling Kelly, once again she fell to the floor.

As Kelly felt the pain of the Cruciatus Curse, Draco was wondering into the deadly school. He had never seen a muggle boarding school and was curious. He wondered why the muggle education board feared this place, Draco was curious. Being a pure blood, Malfoy had never heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' in this case it would be teenage hormones that paralysed the wizard. Malfoy thought that the school was deserted, that the girls would have fled, but his thoughts were wrong. Annabelle saw him enter the school while Kelly was confronting Bellatrix, that's when she started up plan Tottie. Grinning mischievously, Annabelle unleashed one of St Trinians deadly weapons. Draco had gotten further then any one before him, but he wouldn't get any further. As he placed his left foot on the main staircase he heard a small 'ahem', the youngest Malfoy looked up. His eyes followed the stairs to the top where he saw a pair of heels. His eyes wandered from the heels and travelled up a pair of legs. Draco's attention fell upon a pair of breasts,

"Hello big boy," A voice said, in a suggestive tone, "come to play?" the girl winked. Malfoy could only stutter as he was dragged up the stairs by his wizard robes. Draco Malfoy was the latest man to fall for the dangerous charm of Chelsea Parker.

Kelly didn't know what hurt the most, the curse or the fact that her own mother was the one casting it. She knew that her mother was never the loving type but she did have memories of times when Bellatrix did care for her only daughter. No body knew of Rodolphus and Bellatrix's child together, simply because her parents wanted to protect her from the evil mudblood vermin. They had raised Kelly in the normal pure blood way, full of tradition and hate for anyone who wasn't pure. Rodolphus had taken her to get her wand on her eighth birthday, a wand that reminded her of her mothers.

Kelly's wand had the same shape of her mothers, curved like a birds talon. It had been from the same walnut tree that provided the wood for Bellatrix's wand. There were differences as well as similarities to the two wands, the cores and the description that Ollivander gave. Kelly's wand had a rare core, a powerful one. Ollivander had been lucky the day he collected the core for her wand. Slytherin's pet had been temporarily knocked out and paralysed and the chamber was still open. With great care and caution, the wand maker removed a small fang. It took him time to find wand wood that was ideal for holding the rare core and it took the wand time to find its rightful owner.

A few months after she had received her wand, her father began to teach her the odd spell. While Rodolphus taught her magic Bellatrix taught her how to interact with mudblood filth. When it was time for Kelly to go to Hogwarts, Bellatrix and Rodolphus placed a complex charm on her last name. The charm had managed to change 'Lestrange' to 'Jones' in the book of future students, only the great Albus Dumbledore knew her real identity. It was Dumbledore who changed Kelly, it was he who opened her eyes. Her previous headmaster knew many things about her but there was one thing he didn't know of.

At the age of fourteen, Bellatrix had decided to give her daughter lessons. However, these lessons weren't on grace and blood status, the lessons were on something much more deadly. Over the summer holidays Kelly was taught the most deadly curses known to wizards. The three unforgivable curses. Just like her mother, Kelly favoured the Cruciatus Curse. That was how Kelly Jones was expelled from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Serverus Snape had pissed her off and the Bellatrix within Kelly came roaring out of her. It was thanks to Dumbledore that she didn't get put in Azkaban and get her wand snapped, thanks to him she had gotten off lightly.

Kelly had somehow found strength to stand up again, she knew that Bella wouldn't crucio her to madness. A mother, no matter how mental, would do that to there only child. All Kelly had to do was show her mother that she still had power.

"That all you got?" Kelly sneered, "I can't believe that I thought you were the one who I inherited my skill from. You know what your problem is my dear mother? You have to mean an unforgivable curse, I know you don't mean it."

"I can easily kill you, blood traitor" Bellatrix threatened,

"Isn't killing a pure blood against your beliefs? Besides, what mother would kill her own offspring?"

"Why would I kill you when you have become like me?"

"I am nothing like you! I don't torture people for the fun of it, I've not been sent to Azkaban and I am no Death Eater!"

"Nothing like me?" She laughed, "I remember you torturing Snape and nearly being sent to Azkaban and don't forget that you are the daughter of the Dark Lords most favoured Death Eaters!"

"I thought you disowned me? Thought I was a blood traitor? Thought I didn't exist?"

"The person who you are now is disowned, a blood traitor and isn't real. However, Kelly Lestrange has disappeared. Me and your father are still waiting for her to return,"

"I am Kelly Lestrange," Kelly replied fiercely, her anger towards Bella was about to reach boiling point,

"Prove it," Bellatrix smirked. Kelly's self control had been lost and her temper had taken over, all of the things she hated came flooding into her mind. Image after image flicked before her eyes until a word replaced them. Her basilisk wand pointed towards her evilly smirking mother, Kelly looked into her dark, mocking eyes.

"Crucio!" Kelly screamed.

* * *

**_I know what you're all thinking, "Kelly's not evil! Kelly wouldn't crucio someone!" I think she would if she knew how, she was angry enough and if her mums a bonkers Death Eater. Oh look, she ticks all three boxes ;D. As for her wand, I have no idea if basilisk can be used for a wand, I didn't wanna be captain obvious and go for dragons and unicorns.  
I've thought up a new way that this story could go and yes I think I'm going to go with it. Anyways next chapter we see our favourite flat nosed wizard and maybe a quick visit to see how Draco is. Merry late Christmas._**

**_I found my wand! So you review or I'll take Wormtail hostage! You people won't review now so I do take him hostage, *sigh* I need better threats_**


	6. Crash Landing

As soon as the word had left her lips, Kelly instantly regretted it. A jet of red burst from the tip of her wand and sped its way to a smiling Bellatrix, her eye's were still mocking. The jet of red seemed to take hours to travel and hit, it felt as if it was going in slow motion. When the curse was about to strike the Death Eater, a strong shield sprang in front of her. The Cruciatus Curse bounced off of the shield and shot back towards the guilty looking Kelly who jumped out of the way. Then the sound of clapping vibrated off of the trees and a pale figure emerged from the trees,

"Well done!" he beamed, "You shall be a great addition to our noble cause,"

"Noble? Killing the innocent isn't noble," Kelly spat,

"Mudbloods are not innocent, they have stolen magic from your squib friend and muggles used to burn innocent pure-bloods,"

"You must be the only student in the history of Hogwarts to pay attention in History of Magic, besides you are not a pure-blood so why worry about burning?"

"You filthy little brat! How dare you speak to the Dark Lord in that manner!" Bellatrix snarled,

"If I didn't know who you were I would have thought you were a Gryffindor, you have the courage of one. But no, you are a Slytherin, Dumbledore must have brain washed you my dear."

A breeze blew through the now tense St Trinian air, it carried voices that sounded like they were fighting. Kelly rolled her eyes when she recognised who they belonged to, she gritted her teeth. Those two girls were her friends but they had a habit of arguing at the most inappropriate times, she hoped that could sense the danger that lurked in the air. Annabelle had heard the distant argument as well and looked down at Kelly who met her gaze. They seemed to have the same thought as there eyes locked with each other, this was going to end in disaster.

"Why did I agree to visit with you?" One voice moaned,

"Stop moanin', we is 'ere 'cause Kels back, alrigh'?" The other grunted,

"At least pronounce the words right, you're such a chav!" Then the voices stopped and Kelly could imagine an eye roll from the owner of the second voice,

"You're right emo, wots ya point? Just shut it Caspa before ya embarrass ya sen in front of Kel. Oh, wots this?"

"Taylor don't touch it, it might be a new trap!" Before Kelly could guess what it was that had been discovered she saw a chav, Taylor, flying towards her on a Nimbus 2001. Taylor's friend had came running into view and chasing after her friend. The black haired ex-student rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead with her palm. Then there was a long crashed, Kelly looked at the wall of the school to see a smashed broomstick and a thankful scratch-less Taylor,

"Alrigh' Kel?" She grinned,

"Where did you get that broomstick?"

"Found it," Taylor shrugged, "Who dat dude wiv out a nose?"

"The man that Mum fancies," Kelly smirked,

"Who's da mad lookin' gal?"

"That would be my mother," Kelly smiled,

"Er, no offence like" Taylor quickly added,

"None taken, if I was you I'd go up to roof where 'Belle is. Take Andrea and that broom with you, maybe you'll find the owner. I have a feeling that the Totties have the owner." Taylor nodded and did what Kelly had asked.

"Blood traitor, muggle lover!" Bellatrix snarled,

"She's been manipulated by Dumbledore, what else do you expect?" Voldemort asked, "We shall give you time to think about what you want to do. You can either forget about what Dumbledore has drummed into you and join us, where all will be forgotten, or you can watch your beloved muggles suffer. You have ten minutes,"

Kelly gave her mother one last glare before she turned on her heel and strutted into the school. Her mind filled with thoughts, she knew she could protect it but she also knew she was still weak. Her mother's curse was the strongest she had ever felt, Kelly didn't want the St Trinians to have to feel the fire and knives. Bellatrix wouldn't show the mercy that Kelly had been given to the muggle students. Kelly's hand gripped the hand rail and she dragged her feet up the mountainous stairs, her muscles felt drained.

"Kelly!" Tania and Tara squealed as she entered the attic dorm. The two first year twins ran up to her and hugged her tightly, they let go when they heard Kelly's sharp intake of breath. Her two favourite twins looked up at her with apologetic faces which Kelly met with a warm, loving smile. After the twins had let go it was Annabelles turn to hug,

"Are you alright?" She asked, Annabelle was concerned for her friend,

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well let's see shall we?" Annabelle said in a sarcastic tone, "You've just greeted five Death Eaters and there leader, who happens to be the darkest wizard of the century. You managed to get hit by an unforgivable curse five times by one of the most feared Death Eaters there is. Oh and let's not forget that four out of the five Death Eaters down there are related to you! Why didn't you tell me that your Mum was Bellatrix Lestrange?" Annabelle ranted,

"That would have been a great conversation starter wouldn't it? 'Hi my names Kelly Jones, when infact that isn't my real name at all! My real names Kelly Lestrange, I know how to use the three unforgivable curses and I got expelled from Hogwarts for using one on my potions teacher. By the way I'm Rodolphus and Bellatrix's daughter who are well known Death Eaters.' Some how I doubt you would have been pleased to meet me." Kelly replied sarcastically, "What have done with my darling cousin anyway?"

"What do you think?" Annabelle replied with the same amount of sarcasm that Kelly had used before. Kelly opened her mouth to answer with more sarcasm when a very confused Draco stumbled into the dorm, he looked like he had been confunded. His face was coated with smeared lipstick, his hair was sticking up wildly and his robes looked as if they had been torn. Next to Draco stood three smug Posh Totties, all of them reapplying lipstick to there lips.

"And to think that Voldemort recruited him as a Death Eater, no wonder why Harry Potter over powers him." Kelly sighed.

* * *

**_Yeah, I don't really like this chapter it feels boring. The Taylor and Andrea part didn't turn out how I wanted it to but the ending sort of did.  
Next chapter we have some more faces showing up, some flirting, maybe some fighitng and maybe we'll discover where Miss Fritton is._**

**_Wormtail broke my wand, so I cant imperio you into reviewing. So I'm going to use a random twig, abit like a placebo (I'm smart, I know sciencey words!). I've just remembered, I sat on the twig and it snapped. Bahh just review!_**


	7. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Kelly began to think as she looked out of the window, the girl didn't know whether to listen to her head or heart. Her head told her that she must protect the school and it's students by fighting for it, it told her that the students were prepared to fight and that they would be safe. Her heart told her that she had a second chance with family and that the school wasn't her responsibility any more. That's when her head and heart started fighting,

"_This is your chance with your family,"_ Her heart told her,

"_St Trinians are a head girls family,"_ Her head argued,

"_But you're not head girl any more,"_

"_Once a head girl, always a head girl"_

"_You've done enough for them, you've saved from disaster more then a few times. It wouldn't hurt to put yourself before them,"_

"_You mustn't leave them without protection,"_

"_The Dark Lord said he would spare them if you chose them," _Her heart reasoned,

"_Riddle is not to be trusted! He never spares muggles or muggle-borns,"_

"_This is your chance to have what you desire, your chance at having a blood related family. This is your only chance to close the hole in you, you'll regret it if you don't take it."_ Before her head could argue back a small popping noise interrupted. Wondering what was going on, Kelly's eyes left the window and focused on where the noise had come from. She sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw the red hair,

"Why hello Miss Fritton, been a good few months hasn't it?" One of them smiled,

"What happened to your ear, err, Fred?" Annabelle asked, she was unsure which one it was,

"He's George," The other one interrupted,

"He's Fred,"

"But we're both still-"

"Annoying." Kelly finished, still seated by the window, "How did you get in here?"

"Apparition," George started,

"Thought it was obvious,"

"You know,"

"Because of the popping," Kelly gritted her teeth, Annabelle watched Kelly's body language and she could tell that Kelly was about to blow,

"I don't mean to be rude, but this isn't exactly a good time visit. We've got some very unpredictable visitors here at the moment,"

"But we know how to handle Jonesy over there,"

"She's only a Slytherin,"

"Gryffindors always beat Slytherins,"

"Especially in Quidditch,"

"And house points,"

"And everything else,"

"Give me strength not to hex you two," Kelly muttered,

"What was that Jonesy?" Fred asked with an innocent face,

"Nothing Freddie," Kelly said, matching Freds innocence, "I was just expressing my joy of having you two here,"

"We're happy to be here,"

"We had a ball last time, didn't we George?"

"We did indeed Fred." Kelly groaned these two were starting to give her a throbbing headache. Then another pop sounded,

"Hello Tonks," One of the Weasley twins greeted,

"Great, more relatives" Kelly groaned, "all we need now is Andromeda and Rodolphus,"

"You two aren't even related!" Fred laughed,

"They're cousins Fred,"Annabelle explained,

"I'm not Fred, I'm George"

"Sorry George,"

"Only joking, I'm Fred!"

"You're not Fred, you're just plain annoying." Kelly interrupted,

"And you're sour,"

"And you're an idiot,"

"And you're sore loser,"

"And you're an annoying Gryffindor,"

"And you're a jealous Slytherin,"

"And you're both giving me a migraine!" Annabelle butted in, putting an end to there argument,

"Blood traitor," Kelly mumbled

"Death Eater," George coughed,

"You're confusing me with my parents Weasley," The previous head girl spat,

"Your parents,"

"Are muggles"

"We're not muggles, blood traitor!" Everyone's heads turned to the doorway were Rodolphus and Bellatrix stood. Kelly jumped to her feet and drew her wand, she was ready for a bloody battle,

"My ten minutes have only just began, what do you want?"

"A word," Bellatrix answered,

"If the word's crucio you can forget it,"

"I would have thought that you would have wanted an excuse to leave this room full of blood traitors? Especially that freak," Bella pointed her wand at Tonks,

"Nice to see you too Aunty Bella, hows Azkaban treated you?" Bellatrix growled,

"Enough!" Kelly yelled, she didn't want the younger students to witness a full force wizard duel, "You get a minute of my time." The ex-student held her head high as she walked out the door with her parents following her.

"Are we missing something?" Fred and George asked.

* * *

_**Hmm I'm not that keen on this chapter but I like it more then the last one. I kinda liked the little Kelly vs Fred and George you lot probably won't but think about it Kelly's Slytherin and the twins are Gryffindor so it kinda natural. And I didn't plan for Bellatrix and Rodolphus to make an apperance but it just got writtern down, I think Bella used imperio on me. I'm thinking of bringing Andromeda into this but I want your thoughts about it because I'm not sure.**_

_**I've got myself a replacement wand, soo... Imperio! Did it work? It didn't work? That's the last time I buy a wand from Toys R us!**_


	8. Self Control

Bellatrix and Rodolphus followed Kelly out of the dorm only for Bellatrix to poke her head around the door and pull Draco out by his collar. Kelly followed her parents and her cousin down the halls of her home, she knew this could be dangerous but she felt at ease. Something in Bella's tone told her that her Mother really did want to talk and the word wasn't going to be a horrific spell. Rodolphus stopped at a door and gently opened and Bellatrix, still dragging Draco, strode in. Kelly mumbled her thanks before stepping into the room, she sighed at the sight. "You brought me here for a family reunion? We're about to go to war and you want a flaming family reunion?" Kelly said in disbelief as she looked at the Malfoys,

"That's not what we're here for," A voice said icily, shivers ran down her spine. It was him,

"Then what do you want?"

"Roll up your sleeve," Voldemort commanded,

"I refuse to carry your mark," Kelly spat. The Dark Lord sighed and pointed his wand at her sleeve, it instantly rolled up and revealed a snake and a sword dancing on her skin, all of the Death Eaters grinned, "I forgot about that," Kelly mumbled,

"Perfect," He smiled evilly, "You may go back to your thoughts." Kelly sent him one last glare before she strutted out of the room. The ex head girl practically sprinted to the dorm, she wanted to be as far from Voldemort as possible. She was too wrap up in her thoughts earlier to think about checking the mark, she could feel it moving.

All heads turned when a panting Kelly stood in the doorway to the dorm, her face looked drained and her body looked fragile. The fearless leader looked broken. Gasps filled the dorm when they saw, what they thought was a tattoo, dance on her skin. "Kelly, that's not a tattoo is it?" Annabelle asked her, Kelly shook her head. The black haired girl gritted her teeth as she felt the sword on her skin press its into her veins,

"Where's Miss Fritton?" Kelly said through her clenched jaw,

"She's not been seen since you two confronted the Death Eaters, why?"

"Tonks, you're an auror. Do you know the spell that Dumbledore used to freeze this?" Kelly panted, time was running out. Tonks came running to Kelly's side and took her arm, she carefully examined it. Fumbling, the auror pulled out her wand and muttered some words, the snake and the sword froze. Kelly smiled, "It won't hold for long,"

"What is that thing?" Fred asked,

"The beginning of a dark mark. It is given to any worthy child when they show signs of dark magic, when The Dark Lord requires their services it activates. The snake begins to dance around the sword, then the sword presses into and goes underneath the skin to create a passage for the snake. The snake travels through the passage and forms the dark mark when it reaches the wrist. Dumbledore knew how to stop it, he was suppose to contact me before he died and give me the treatment," Kelly explained,

"So you are a Death Eater?" Annabelle asked in shock,

"No, I was going to be but that was a long time ago,"

"A leopard cannot change it's spots,"

"A what?" Tonks, Fred and George asked,

"I am no leopard 'Belle, I'm a St Trinian,"

"You're not a St Trinian, you're a Slytherin and a Death Eater," Annabelle said in a deathly voice,

"Half of the students here would be placed in Slytherin if they were magical, you know that. Believe me when I say that I am no Death Eater, if I was everyone would be dead by now. When have I ever threatened a girl? When have I ever harmed a girl?" Kelly reasoned, "I am no Death Eater,"

"You were ex-spelled from Hogwarts for using an unforgivable curse!" Annabelle yelled,

"That was a long time ago," Kelly repeated,

"You fired one at Bellatrix and that was in this hour!"

"I lost self control, I have never been a threat to this school or it's students. Why are you making this a big deal?"

"Because it is a big deal, you should know what Death Eaters do to muggle-borns! They are murderers, you have to be a killer to get their mark!" Then Annabelles eyes widened in shock, "Who?" Was all she said,

"An AD1 member," she whispered, suddenly Kelly felt small,

"Does Miss Fritton know?"

"Dumbledore and her had a meeting about it," Kelly didn't finish her sentence as she dropped to her needs and clutched the top of her arm. "Sorry," Was all she say as she gasped in pain. The sword started to bury its self into her skin and carve out a route for the snake, then the snake followed and you could see it wriggle through the freshly made passage. Kelly looked up from her arm and caught Annabelles gaze, her eyes looked blood thristy.

* * *

**_Umm... VOLDEMORT DID IT! He turned Kelly like that not me! Ok... I may have been apart of it... Who cares about that detail anyway? According to Google Gemma Arterton has a tattoo of a snake and sword on her arm, you can see it in St Trinians. _**

**_I got another wand, yeahh I made it myself. I'm the next Olivander me thinks, now to demostrate it's awesome power. Diffindo! ... It back fired on me... Bahh just review while I get this soot out of my hair _**


End file.
